Falling Rain
by Kriyn Dake
Summary: [ An Ayashi No Ceres Fic ] Yuuhi just wants Aya to be happy... but he doesn't realize how much that hurts him back in return...


Falling Rain

Humming a carefree tune, Yuuhi deftly added the final touches to his dish.

"There my masterpiece," Yuuhi grinned proudly. He sniffed the delicious aroma and his stomach growled in response.

"Whoa! That smells like heaven!"

Yuuhi jumped slightly only to turn around to see his classmate, Kevin Yahodiri, peering over his shoulder and creating a huge pile of drool in the process.

"Hey! Don't ruin it!" Yuuhi quickly protected his dish.

"Hmmm… soft custard cake, generously covered in deep red steaming raspberry sauce, decorated with swirls of cream, cut in a heart-shaped….hmmm…"

"And WHAT'S wrong with that!" said Yuuhi defensively.

"This wouldn't happen to be a valentine present would it?" Kevin teased and got his desired result when he saw Yuuhi's face flush.

"Erm… well…" Yuuhi mumbled intelligently.

"Good luck pal. I'm sure Aya will appreciate it!"

"Huh? How did you know…?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious."

"CLASS! STOP GOSSIPING AND GET BACK TO YOUR PLACES!!!" screamed their home-economics teacher, Miss Thelma. Yuuhi tenderly placed the cake on a white lace plate, he took a step back to admire his work. He bit his lip worriedly, he did hope she would like it.

*****

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!!!

Yuuhi paused outside Aya's classroom as the bell signaled recess. His palms were sweaty and a little line of worry creased his normally smooth forehead. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the usual rush of students as they ran out of the classroom, then with slow careful steps he entered the classroom.

There she was.

His throat tightened, and he gulped. Her soft dyed hair moved in motion with the spring breeze. Her golden eyes caught the afternoon sun and shimmered faintly with light. Her delicate chin rested on her smooth white porcelain palm. His heart-beat accelerated, she was so beautiful it hurt.

"Aya," he called softly and laid the dish in front of her.

"Wha…?" Aya blinked. Yuuhi tried to hide his nervousness by scratching his head. He peeped at her and his heart jumped when he saw her smile in admiration. It became worthwhile now, the long hours he had spent running around trying to find the best materials and the time he had spent worrying… it all became worthwhile to see her smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day Aya!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh! Thank you Yuuhi! This is so SWEET!" She eagerly picked up the fork to taste the cake.

"Aww… shucks! It was nothing!"

"IT'S GREAT!!!"

"It is?"

"Oh my! I've never tasted something so marvelous! You've out-done yourself Yuuhi!" Yuuhi let out a sigh of relief. She likes it!!! Yuuhi blushed slightly and fiddled around with his collar.

"Aya, well I guess I'd better make a move...(mph)!" Yuuhi blinked in astonishment as he found a slice of his cake stuffed in his mouth. Aya laughed in glee.

"Why you!" Yuuhi cried in mock anger and placed his hands on his hips. Aya only laughed harder. He tried to remain irritated but he could not, not when she was like this, his frown quickly dissipated.

_*I'm sure Aya will appreciate it!*_ Yuuhi smiled. Yeah, she does! "You'd better run! I'm not only famous for my cooking but also for my special tickle attack!" Yuuhi threatened and wiggled his fingers dangerously.

"Ahhhhh…" Aya squealed and ran round the classroom.

*****

Yuuhi slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to Aya's classroom after school. As he passed the school windows, he could see the first few feather drops of rain. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. A stroll in the rain would be quite romantic. He quickened his step, he could not wait to see Aya.

As he turned the corner, he saw a familiar girl race past him. Aya!

He raised his hand to wave and her name formed on his lips but they were never uttered. He stopped in his tracks and his hand fell limply to his side. The scene was repeated in slow motion in his mind. There she was rounding the corner, and her eyes had lit up with joy, a smile graced her lips and she had whizzed past him into the arms of… Tooya. She did not even notice him. Dumb, he stared at them as they walked off. Her hand in his hand. Her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes filled with only him.

A familiar feeling arose in his chest. It was a stinging feeling. He could feel his heart stopping and his legs growing numb. A spasm shook his body and he stood there. He felt as if something was choking him, and a thousand terrible nails being pierced through his body. The classroom corridor was surprisingly quiet. He was silent through it all, this was not the first time anyway.

What hurt most was her smile. It was different from the one she had given him a few hours ago. It had been a smile to a friend, a good friend. This one was different… it was a smile specially meant for him and only him. Slowly, the world started to move again, like an old tape recorder that had not been used for a long time, everything was all fuzzy and vague.

He wondered as he had wondered a thousand times before, why his heart was still beating. He wondered why everyone was always leaving him, his mom and now her. He laughed sadly to himself. Who was he kidding? She had never been his in the first place.

Slowly he turned around and walked quietly down the school corridor, with no purpose in his dazed eyes. Just walking and walking, walking into the rain, concentrating on the soft feather droplets that fell on the ground. For if he concentrated hard enough he might forget and pretend to be in that world again where she was his on Valentine's Day. Where she was his, everyday of the year.

So he walked off into the light rain, alone once again except for the feather droplets and his imaginary Aya who stood beside him and he held out an umbrella to shield both of them from the rain. She looked up at him and smiled and they walked home, side by side in the falling rain.


End file.
